


Caminos Quebrados – Ricos Bastardos TimeStamp.

by Ibrahil



Series: Ricos Bastardos [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que sus jefes se fueran de Luna de Miel, Alex y Daniel tienen dos meses para arreglar su relación y para perdonar todos los errores que han cometido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminos Quebrados – Ricos Bastardos TimeStamp.

Titulo: Caminos Quebrados – Ricos Bastardos TimeStamp.

Autor: Ibrahil

Fandom: Hawaii Five 0 RPF X-sover/Supernatural RPF

Rating: NC-17

Parejas/Personajes: Alexander O’Loughlin/Daniel Williams – Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles – Mark Harmon.

Genero: Romance - Hurt

Advertencias: Breathplay (asfixia) – D/s – Dub-con -

Categoria: Slash

Disclaimer:[Aquí](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction)

Resumen: Después de que sus jefes se fueran de Luna de Miel, Alex y Daniel tienen dos meses para arreglar su relación y para perdonar todos los errores que han cometido.

NDA: Para[](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **DESTIELWINCHI**](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/) , por su cumpleaños. Espero te guste, cosa ♥ Hau'oli lā hānau!!!

  


** ~ Caminos Quebrados ~ **

** I Know the reason – Carbon Leaf **

_ You talk tough to me and it makes me smile _

_ (Me hablas rudo y me hace sonreír) _

_ By the old church yard your feelings hide _

_ (Por el Viejo patio de la iglesia tus sentimientos se esconden) _

_ I know the reason _

_ (Se la razón) _

_ And you won't say: _

_ (Y no la dirás) _

_ "If we grow too close, will you push away?" _

_ (Si nos hacemos muy cercanos, ¿me alejaras?) _

_ I know the reason _

_ (Se la razón) _

Los pierden de vista cuando cruzan la frontera, ninguno de los se esperaba eso, y tener que regresar no es una opción, ya que no podrían alcanzarlos, por mas dispositivos GPS que haya colocado en el auto Alex.

Espera que Daniel se queje o se burle de el, pero el hombre solo bosteza y ve afuera de la ventana, hay nostalgia en sus pupilas, que se contraen cuando al cruzar el puente el sol les da de frente, calentando la piel y sus corazones.

Se ve tentado a regresar a la mansión, quizás dormir, pero en lugar de eso toma una decisión que le podría costar un golpe en la mandíbula. El cartel de “Bienvenido a Dearborn” hace que los ojos azules se fijen en el, meditabundos, curiosos, pero ni una palabra sale de el. Dearborn es enorme, una parte de Michigan bastante colorida, allí Jared hace las reuniones sociales mas vistosas que ha visto en años. Pero no se detiene allí, no, sigue mas abajo, pasando por Souvern y High Pride, y descendiendo al siguiente estado, Indiana, y para cuando eso pasa ya el reloj del auto marca las tres de la tarde.

— Tengo hambre. – por fin Daniel rompe el silencio, arrastrando sus dedos por su corto cabello y peinándolo hacia atrás, dejando surcos largos y dándole ese aspecto que Alexander adora.

Incluso la maldita corbata esta allí, algo ridículo para el que dejo de usarlas hace muchos años, pero perfectas para Daniel que incluso ahora, sigue dando esa apariencia de detective privado.

— Sacado de una porno. - los ojos verdes se abren enormes pero no se despegan del pavimento.

— ¿Disculpa? – Daniel casi grazna, y sin dudarlo le empuja con una mano. - ¡respóndeme! - Alex se reiría sino fuera porque aparenta seriedad. - idiota, dime ¿Por qué mencionaste una porno? ¿A quien sacaron de allí? ¿A mi? ¿Estas loco? ¿Cuál es tu problema? - Una sonrisa se forma en el labio de Alex, una sonrisa socarrona que se extiende hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, donde Daniel no puede verla. - ¡Alex! - grita, y antes de que este pueda registrar cual será su siguiente movimiento, le esta tirando de la barbilla y es la brusquedad con la que le toca la que le hace perder el control y gemir.

Fue poco después de la tercera noche juntos, mientras Alex estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose los calcetines, cuando ocurrió la primera vez. Daniel le tomo del brazo, sus gruesas y poderosas falanges haciendo tal presión que le tuvo jadeando apenas con el primer tirón.

Había sido intencional, radical, absolutamente nada esporádico, para alguien como Daniel que calculaba cada movimiento, le había dejado duro como una roca, palpitando entre los dedos que se habían aferrado a el.

—Te gusta el dolor. - sentencio, Alex negó con la cabeza y Daniel sonrió. - te gusta que te dominen - a eso, la única respuesta del cuerpo preso debajo suyo son sus ojos brillantes, con algo parecido a la vergüenza. - no puedo creerlo. - el guardaespaldas de Ackles sonríe, pero no burlón, solo emocionado por algo en lo que Alex no es capaz de poner el dedo en eso, por el contrario, Daniel si sabe donde poner los suyos, solo le basta encajarlos en las caderas de O’Loughlin y le tiene gimoteando, ojos verdes ennegrecidos de lujuria y bañados de sumisión, que es casi perfecta. – Me encantas - sisea Daniel, su aliento saliendo como vapor caliente con olor a menta sobre el rostro del otro guardaespaldas, no es justo como toda la piel se eriza y como le busca, embistiendo con todo su parte frontal, pero apenas consigue frotar su pecho porque el agarre en su brazo se vuelve repentinamente violento.

Aúlla, como un perro, de dolor y placer, y deseo, complaciendo a su nuevo dueño, que recién empieza a adorarle de esta forma.

—Nunca me dijiste porque. - comen en un local de comida rápida, llenándose las bocas de grasas y las camisas de migas.

— ¿Que?

— Porque aceptaste tan rápido que estaba jodido. - explica Alexander, apartando la mirada de su plato, quiere detenerse pero su estomago esta caóticamente hambriento.

— ¿Por Padalecki o tu complejo? - Daniel se recuesta en la silla, tomando su cerveza y dándole un trago largo, dejando que el líquido amargo traspase su garganta, mientras medita su respuesta para ambas.

— ¿Ambas? - Daniel sonríe y se muerde el labio.

—Quien sabe, te odie desde el primer día, te aborrecía, aunque el sexo era bueno, y por supuesto no era lo mío dejar que alguien me follara, supongo que te volviste una costumbre.

La camarera, una chica que acaba de cumplir la edad legal para trabajar con pecas por todos sus brazos les atiende, lleva un delantal rosa que Alex ve curioso, ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero cuando regresan a hablar, no es esto lo que sale a flote.

—No muchas personas le gustan tener de novio a una zorrita. - Alex dice, planea ser gracioso, pero solo suena apagado, desilusionado consigo mismo.

—No eras una zorrita, no eres una zorrilla, deberías estar consiente la de moretones que me causaste cuando teníamos sexo.

— Aquella vez fue tu culpa. - Alex gruñe, poniéndose de pie y abandonando la mesa luego de dejar un par de dólares sobre ella.

Es su mano izquierda la que se mueve por inercia, apresando entre sus dedos la carne y causando que todo el cuerpo de O’Loughlin decida irse al guano, un grito agudo que por poco le rompe tanto los tímpanos a Daniel como las cuerdas vocales al guardaespaldas.

El placer le atraviesa como agujas que bajan desde su garganta hasta donde Daniel tiene ocupada su otra mano. Dedos cortos pero certeros violando su próstata con cortas y aceleradas embestidas, preparando su ano para quien sabe que cosa, pero ya es demasiado tarde para pensarlo.

La mano que se aferra a su garganta es la ultima prueba de confianza, ambos saben eso, y aunque hasta ahora lo que hacen no sea algo que lleven mas allá del ocasional sexo rudo, Alex ha visto el progreso de su relación en como Williams desarrollaba nuevos métodos para enloquecerle.

Nunca había pensado en la asfixia como juego sexual, y seguro estaba que cuando se corriera y manchara su estomago de semen caliente y liquido, desearía probarlo de nuevo. Pero es un juego de confianza, ya lo ha dicho, y tan pronto el no respirar se hace dificultoso, y su visión se vuelve borrosa, ya no es tan "divertido" es peligroso y su corazón martillea de angustia, la sangre poco a poco acumulándose en su rostro. Lo que mas le sorprende es como sigue erecto y como todo su cuerpo se retuerce cuando los labios de su amante se adhieren a los suyos, y si antes no tenia oportunidad de hablar, ahora mucho menos, la lengua de Daniel le acaricia el paladar y las cosquillas le tienen jadeando en la boca del otro como un animal, suplicando con lo poco que le queda, no sabe si es que Daniel no se da cuenta de como le arrebata la vida o si ese es su objetivo, y es allí cuando se da cuenta de que no le importa, que su vida estuvo en esas manos desde el principio, y no le importa nada.

Dos gruesas lagrimas escapan de el, derramándose por la comisura de sus ojos. La intensidad golpeándole como un mazo en el pecho. Se desmaya, siendo liberado rápidamente por Williams, quien no esta la mitad de preocupado de lo que debería estar, solo se encarga de acomodar el cuerpo inerte de su novio en la cama, limpiarlo y cambiar las cubiertas sin hacer mucho alboroto.

Alex es un desastre de saliva, sudor, lágrimas, lubricante y semen de los dos, no es bonito pero aun así caliente, incluso si su boca no esta abierta susurrando incoherencias a diestra y siniestra.

—Hermoso. - dice de un forma tan afectiva que no parece la suya.

Le ha tomado acostumbrarse a la presencia de O’Loughlin en su apartamento un tiempo considerablemente corto, poco menos de cuatro encuentros fugaces, así que tenerlo caminando por la casa enteramente desnudo, no es algo que le tome por sorpresa mientras se cocina algo para comer (y por cocinar se refiere a calentar un poco de pasta para llevar que han comprado la noche anterior), es el puñetazo que va directo a su mandíbula.

—No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto esa semana. - le dijo, dando pasos apresurados detrás de Alex, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos disfrutaban joderse el uno al otro, bromas pesadas, metiendo siempre a los jefes en esto, burlándose de las debilidades que sabían que el otro tenia, pero aun así, cuando era Alex quien se ofendía el asunto se volvía mil veces mas entretenido.

— Vamos, eres hasta adorable. - Alex le dio una mirada recriminatoria antes de girarse de nuevo. Caminando recto a donde había dejad aparcado el auto, no muy lejos de la estación de gasolina, debido a la alta afluencia de vehículos en esa zona.

—Alex, Alexander detente. - no funciona, es hilarante.

Ver como tensa sus hombros, como respira agitado y pisa fuerte.

—Alex, lo disfrutaste, tienes que darme eso al menos. – intenta de nuevo, aguantando la respiración cuando el otro se gira a medias, viéndole de reojo.

—No, pude morir allí.

—Oh dios, idiota. - dice finalmente alcanzando cuando O’Loughlin se detiene - los chicos hacen eso todo el tiempo, es un pasatiempo, si te desmayas, no te ibas a morir, eso te lo puedo asegurar, no seas infantil, o piensas que cuando te amarro la polla te la voy a cortar. – lo que recibe a cambio de eso es aun mas divertido.

— ¡Danno!

—Hey, es casi lo mismo, confiaste en mi y yo no deje que salieras herido, al contrario, yo termine con un moretón en mi mejilla por tres semanas mientras que tu volviste pidiendo mas, y te lo permití porque esto, la confianza, es de lo que esto se trata, confianza, tu dejando tu seguridad, tu bienestar en mis manos. – le asegura, dejando de lado la broma.

—No eres un Dom. – es lo que replica Alexander, dándole una mirada suspicaz.

—Y tu definitivamente no eres un súbdito, porque si esto fuera una relación de cuero, para empezar no estarías con Padalecki. - replico Daniel, y con eso logro silenciarle de un tirón. Los labios se cerraron en una fina línea y los ojos descendieron al suelo. - no te estoy regañando, solo quiero que entiendas, que quizás sea una mierda lo que tenemos Alex, pero míralos a ellos, ¡son peores que nosotros! Es evidente que Jared es un sociópata, y que Jensen estuvo jodido desde el momento en el que nació con su torpeza y sus tonterías. Y se han herido tanto el uno al otro que mas de un vez su sangre se ha mezclado en nuestras puertas, ¡literalmente! - exclamo, y Alex agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera casi nadie cerca, porque la voz de Daniel se había subido a un tono peligroso.

—Ok, entiendo tu punto, aun así…

—Aun nada. Si piensas que debía advertirte estas muy equivocado. - y con la ultima palabra le arrebato las llaves y se subió al auto.

Era la primera vez que intentaban una cita, con picnic, parque y aire libre por todas partes, con pantalones de mezclilla y mucha comida en el asiento de atrás. Alex lleva un convertible, el cual cierran por el incipiente sol, este le golpeaba los hombros desnudos hasta que Daniel termino por quejarse.

Llevaba una camisa negra con las mangas enrolladlas, y con los pantalones cortos sus rodillas se veían, piernas llenas de vellos suaves, y sandalias sin hebillas.

—Podemos aparcar por el lado sur, siempre esta deshabitado, de esa manera nadie nos molestaría.

Alex se ríe, porque la última vez que alguien le dijo marica lo despellejo vivo y dejo que se secara al sol. Claro que ese pensamiento lo aparta rápidamente, asintiendo. Han comprado todo ya que ninguno de los dos se les da muy bien siquiera hacer un sándwich, aunque a Alex se le de bien mezclar pepperoni con algo de salsa griega, y hacer una clase de platillo australiano que hizo a Jared vomitar un vez.

—Ese claro esta bien. – señalo Daniel cuando por fin doblaron y avistaron el aparcamiento, parecía el de una película de terror, el cemento roto y desolado, nueve de la mañana un domingo con el 4 de julio siendo el día siguiente.

—Me gustaría haber hablado con el antes. – el guardaespaldas de Padalecki es quien lo dice

\- Alex, - Daniel rodo sus ojos, antes de acercarse a la puerta del asiento trasero, y sacar la cesta y la cava con cervezas. – Padalecki puede sobrevivir un día sin ti, es domingo. Dijiste que no se levantaba hasta las doce, así que… deja de ser idiota.

—No estoy siendo idiota, estoy siendo precavido, algo muy distinto. – aclaro, tomando del brazo a Daniel, y cogiendo la cesta de sus manos. – si se molesta…

— ¿Qué? ¿Me matara? – Daniel sonrió, pero la expresión de Alex se volvió sombría.

— No digas eso ni en broma. – susurra, antes de darse la vuelta. Ya siente que todo se ha ido a la mierda con ese trozo de conversación, convirtiéndose en algo totalmente aburrido y que no desea experimentar, pero decide seguir con ello, porque no es de los que se rinden tan fácilmente.

Elijen sentarse debajo de un árbol frondoso, que ha resistidos quien sabe cuantos años del calor texano. Estiran una manta, colocan la comida, y se sientan como dos idiotas a contemplar el paisaje que se cierne sobre ellos. Tres minutos, Alex los cuenta con su trastorno compulsivo, y una gota le cae sobre la nariz.

—Oh no… - susurra, y Daniel a su lado suspira.

— Supongo que nadie quiere darnos un dia libre. – murmura, pero no hace ademan por levantarse. Se ha recostado en la grama, y ha cerrado los ojos. – puedes irte si quieres. – Alex sabe lo que planea el tonto diciéndole eso.

—No seria la primera vez que la lluvia me moja. – mira al otro guardaespaldas de reojo, sonriendo cuando le ve fruncir la boca. - ¿Alguna vez has intentado sexo en el exterior?

—No, y no planeo hacerlo tampoco.

—No seas aburrido. – replica acercándose a Daniel, dejando que su cabeza repose en ese pecho amplio y caluroso.

—Tu eres quien esta siendo pervertido. – hay algo en la voz de Daniel –en todo el- que le hace sentir seguro, que es diferente a cuando esta con Jared, es una seguridad emocional y física que no siente con nadie mas, no planeaba sentirse así con el, no luego de cómo se habían conocido, o de la persona a la que Daniel defendía, a ese estúpido de Ackles. - ¿vas a preguntarme algo? Siento como si quisieras decirme algo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

_ Are you afraid to love? You afraid to smile? _

_ (¿Tienes miedo de amar? ¿Tienes miedo de sonreír?) _

_ From the inside out, to the open wide? _

_ (¿Desde adentro hacia afuera?) _

_ I know the feeling. You're way too proud _

_ (Conozco el sentimiento. Eres demasiado orgulloso) _

_ And will they find you out if you laugh out loud? _

_ (¿Y acaso ellos te descubrirán si te ríes demasiado alto?) _

—Nunca lo creí. – Alex lo miro, asombrado por la repentina confesión de la que el no entendía ni una palabra; intento rebobinar su conversación, pero seguía girando una y otra vez entre el helado de cacahuates y fresas (el que tenia en la mano).

— ¿Qué el helado es rosa? – pregunto lentamente, y recibió una carcajada y luego una mirada asesina que se clavo hasta su medula.

— No, tu idiota, que me amaras. – replico, rodando sus ojos cuando la boca de Alex formo una “o” asombrada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No vas a ofenderte? – la cuestión fue extraña hasta para el guardaespaldas de Padalecki, que bufo. – ok, no vas a hacerlo. Es solo… era tan… eras prácticamente un extraño esa vez. Yo estaba molesto por tu obsesión con Jared Padalecki, y tu parecías no entender que el tipo me ponía celoso.

— ¿Tu celoso de Jared? Ahora eso es hilarante.

—Es verdad, pase la mitad de nuestra relación, quien sabe si mas, cuestionándome que tenia ese gigante que no tenia yo… - Alex soltó una risita que hizo que Daniel una vez mas rodara sus ojos. – ok, si, es un gigante para empezar. Pero de eso no se trata. – niega con la cabeza, porque sabe que Alex no va a dejar de reírse porque si. – eres un imbécil.

—Un imbécil alto.

— ¿Podemos…? Solo olvídalo, estoy aquí, confesándome como un idiota, y tu estas allí, con melaza en los labios y riéndote de mi altura, ¡Eso es gracioso! – Alex le sonríe, cómplice del chiste que lanza ya un poco malhumorado.

Se han estacionado frente a un puente de madera, en una parte rural de Indiana, están sentados sobre el auto, Alex recostado del vidrio y con las piernas estiradas por todo el convertible, sus botas a un costado del auto y sus pies envueltos en calcetines grises moviéndose a un ritmo descoordinado.

El clima es perfecto, algo entre el clima de verano y una brisa fría del norte, probablemente llegando de Canadá, dado que están tan arriba. No saben porque han ido tan lejos en búsqueda de algo que aun no saben que es.

Daniel sigue pensando que la razón por la cual no han vuelto a la mansión, es porque no quieren estar encerrados en una misma jaula, porque nunca fue en broma el que no quisiera tener sexo en publico, el ascensor y el pasillo de la mansión fue algo fugaz, pero así, con ambos conscientes del otro, había poco combustible para hacer estallarlos.

—Te ame desde que me di cuenta cuan… diferente eras, al menos para mi. Tuve muy poco en mi vida, pensé que eras lo ultimo que necesitaba para tener sentido.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme? – pregunta con suavidad.

—No hay mucho para contar. Naci en la isla, cerca de Sidney, lejos de Melbourne, cerca de la costa. Mi padre era un capitán de marina, un borracho y un amante de los juegos. – su voz era trémula, difícil de registrar alguna emoción en ella. – le ofrecieron un viaje a Nueva York. Acepto, me trajo con el… - se detuvo, girándose a la cava al lado de sus botas y tomando el envase de helado de reserva. - … yo estaba muy emocionado, nunca había visto mas que ese pueblito. Pero cuando llegamos aquí, el hombre perdió una apuesta, lo perdió todo y el jugador le dijo que no le importaba cuidarme a mi mientras el regresaba a Australia.

— ¿Te hizo daño?

— ¿Qué? No. Yo me quede con mi madre, quien había venido en el viaje, pero ella me abandono en cuanto se encariño de el hombre que se ofreció cuidarme, me despreciaron como un bastardo luego de que se casaran, y con eso me abandonaron. No se como lo hice, pero entre robar y pedir conseguí llegar a Texas, no se que era lo que buscaba allí la verdad.

Daniel le miraba intensamente, no podía imaginarse algo peor que eso, ser tan joven y tener que aprender a la fuerza a valerse por si mismo.

—Jared me recogió unos años mas tardes. Me habían descubierto robando y había recibido una cuchillada en el costado, era invierno por lo que o me moría de frio o desangrado. – Alex sonrió. – cuando le vi, diez años, pelo enmarañado y ojos negros, pensé que era la muerte. Incluso me pregunto si estaba listo para morir. – ve a Daniel que cierra su boca, este no sabe que espera el australiano que diga. – el… el me ofreció esta vida, y yo la tome, sin importar las consecuencias de eso.

—Ni siquiera te importo tu propia humanidad. – susurro el antiguo detective.

— Quizás. Pero soy feliz de esta forma. Ahora cuido de un Jared mucho mas humano, más cálido, mas adorable. – se ríe por lo bajo, viendo la pantalla de su celular, una rara imagen de Jared sonriendo mientras ve hacia abajo, lo que ve es Jensen, pero el obvia ese detalle.

— ¿Nunca te enamoraste de el?

Alex ve al cielo, pensando, pero la respuesta no es tan difícil.

—No. – dice y sonríe mas amplio mientras fija sus ojos en William. – me hubiese gustado, hubiese hecho las cosas mucho mas fáciles entre los dos. Pero… no, no pude… es mi jefe. Como mi creador.

—Eso es demasiado.

—Es lo justo. Me salvo, le debo mi vida.

Una vez que están en el camino de nuevo, Alex le deja las llaves a Daniel y dormita en el asiento del copiloto, no saben a donde van o porque siguen viajando al sur, solo que se hace cada vez más y mas difícil evadir lo inevitable. Cuando se despierta, Alex habla de Australia, de las cálidas mañanas, de los perros salvajes, de la casa en la calle principal donde se podía ver el mar y oler las olas. Habla del calor Texano y no se calla por más que su garganta se lo pida.

Daniel escucha sin decir una palabra, de vez en cuando acariciando su cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo o haciendo esa fina línea desaprobatoria con sus labios.

Jensen llama entrada la noche, suena cansado cuando habla con el hombre de Jersey, habla bajo, casi en un susurro, le asegura que están bien y que todo es culpa de Jared. Habla en códigos, y se ríe como una chiquilla, diciéndole todas las cosas que han hecho, cuando por fin recuerda sus modales y le pregunta como esta, Daniel se gira al hombre a su lado, y este le devuelve la mirada.

—Estamos bien.

_ – Hice mi trabajo, porque era lo que tenia que hacer. No sigas hablando, Williams, vendré por mis cosas mañanas. _

La realidad es algo que no deberían de haber olvidado, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando se sientan frente a un lago cerca de Chicago, no esta lloviendo y la comida les llena el estomago. No hay enemigos alrededor más que los mosquitos que Alex se quita de encima. Es el tercer día.

Han usado la tarjeta de crédito de Daniel, hasta que esta ha dicho “Agotada”. Han alquilado una carpa y comprado cerveza, han acampado cerca de Kentucky y luego han viajado aquí desde temprano en la mañana. Ambos en silencio, solo hablando lo necesario.

—Hey, Danny. – el susodicho esta concentrado en lanzar pan seco a los patos en el lago.

— ¿Mmmm? – gime, con su garganta, de alguna manera enfadado de tener que desviar su atención, es como un niño.

—Lamento las cosas que dije esa noche, no quería decirlas, tampoco quería ser cruel. – suspira, se ha quitado un peso de encima aunque reciba un puñetazo a cambio, pero es muy diferente lo que recibe.

Daniel le ve, intensamente, entonces frunce el ceño, deja de arrancar trocitos de Pan y se da la vuelta, apoyándose contra la baranda del lago azul. Parece tocar sus palabras con dedos de vidrio, escarbando en su mente para buscar una respuesta correcta, y cuando parece encontrarla, Alex sabe que va a decir.

—No necesitas disculparte.

— ¡Alex! Yo soy quien te ofendió, quien hablo sin saber lo que había pasado en realidad o porque lo habías hecho, no tenia idea de que se me venia encima y fue tonto al decirte todas esas barbaridades. Incluso te llame estúpido. – bufa y tiene la intensa mirada oscura sobre el. – lo siento.

—Estas perdonado.

—No, no lo estoy. – la replica viene cargada de incredulidad, de miedo que le invade al saber que Alex puede hacer eso, perdonarle a el, aunque el no sea capaz de aceptar aun la clase de monstruo que es su… - ¿Qué somos?

— ¿a que te refieres? –

—Lo que somos nosotros. ¿Novios, amantes, algo?

—No tengo idea, nunca me pediste que fuera tu novio o siquiera me hablaste de tener una relación, pero confieso de que en mi cabeza siempre te llame “novio” o “estúpido”. – contrario a lo que pensaba, Daniel le palmea el trasero y le hace exclamar “¡Au!” y atraer la atención de los demás turistas, algunos de ellos exclamando “pervertidos” o “que asco”.

—Supongo que algún día debería preguntártelo. – dice después de un tiempo. - ¿Quieres?

—No, cabrón. Pregúntamelo lindo.

—Oh dios, ¿Qué eres? ¿Jensen? – Alex se ríe tan fuerte, que tienen que salir de allí, porque según el guarda parques perturban la tranquilidad y el pacifismo que se respira alrededor del lago.

La respuesta es “si”, O’Loughlin se la da dócilmente, cuando están millas y millas mas abajo de Arkansas. Mientras están sentados en las escaleras de una posada, después de que Jared llame preguntando “¿Qué debo decir después de que le haya dicho gordo a mi esposo?” y ambos se burlen de Padalecki, y luego se ríen de ellos mismo, porque Alex no conoce lo horrible que es la música de Jersey y Danno intenta mostrarle algunos pasos, y “ _detente, maldición, me avergüenzas”._ Pero la verdad es que no, el sonrojo no es de humillación, es de amor, y felicidad, y son esos momentos en los que se pregunta como de diferente hubiera sido su vida, pero luego se dice asimismo, que Jared comenzó todo, y Daniel va a terminarlo.

De una buena manera.


End file.
